O Brinquedinho
by Cowny
Summary: O problema é que eles não conseguiram – e ainda não estavam conseguindo - ignorar o evento cataclísmico que era encontrar um brinquedo daqueles dentro da gaveta de Riza Hawkeye. Crack


**O Brinquedinho**

_**Disclaimer: **__E daí que não é meu? _

_**-**_

_**Rated T por vocabulário e insinuações  
**_

_**-**_

Nenhum deles ousava se mover. Os pares de olhos estavam todos voltados para a mesma direção, tão vidrados e quietos que o mínimo movimento poderia ser considerado uma quebra fatal dos padrões. Qualquer um que olhasse para os subordinados de Roy Mustang juraria que aquele bando de marmanjos, amontoados e curvados de encontro à gaveta, estava pisando sobre uma mina prestes a explodir.

"E então...?"

"E então o quê?"

Mais silêncio. Os quatro olhares, aturdidos e estáticos, não deram o menor sinal de desviar do alvo visado.

"Eu acho que devíamos fechar essa gaveta e fingir que nunca vimos, erhm, _isso_."

"Está brincando, Fuery? _Precisamos _encarar esse negócio por mais alguns segundos. Sabe como é... pra termos certeza de que não é alguma premonição apocalíptica."

Os outros três continuaram mudos.

Maldição, Breda estava certo.

"... E então?"

"Pare de perguntar isso o tempo todo, Falman." Breda repreendeu, em uma voz baixa e desconfiada. "Precisamos agir de forma coerente e racional, agora. Como adultos."

"Ele está certo," Havoc concordou e todos tossiram quando este soltou uma baforada de fumaça. "Vamos tirar fotos e usar para chantagem."

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

"Parece uma solução adulta, eu gostei."

"Breda!" repreendeu Fuery, suando de nervosismo.

Havoc pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

"Eis o que vamos fazer," começou Havoc, em seguida dando um trago no cigarro.

Pausa.

E então mais um trago.

"_O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER, HAVOC_?!"

E então todo o barulho e discussão foram reiniciados naquele pequeno perímetro ao redor dO Intocável. Cotovelos se batendo, pés tropeçando, cãibras. Muitas cãibras.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, bando de energúmenos?"

...

Péssima hora para o chefe aparecer na porta.

Ao menos os quatro homens conseguiram pôr os olhos em outra coisa. E por "coisa" entenda como sendo um Coronel andando em direção aos seus subordinados desocupados com uma expressão de quem não está muito feliz com todo aquele circo.

"Estamos, hn, trabalhando, senhor."

"Amontoados desse jeito?"

"Sim, senhor."

Roy olhou para cada um, sem pressa.

"Amontoados desse jeito _ao redor da mesa da Primeira Tenente_?" complementou, enfático, e quando seus olhos escuros se estreitaram cada um deles estremeceu até a última vértebra da coluna.

Silêncio absoluto.

"Quem quer começar a se explicar...?" e espalmou ambas as mãos contra a superfície lisa da mesa da tenente. Nem um pio. "Ninguém?"

Foi então que os energúmenos começaram a ficar seriamente preocupados com o cheiro de queimado que estava vindo de onde o Coronel pressionava as mãos.

"Tem essa coisa que, ahn, achamos. Mas foi sem querer." Todos chiaram de raiva quando Fuery começou a falar, esfregando as mãos suadas nas calças. "Não é como se a gaveta estivesse trancada. Quer dizer, tudo bem, estava trancada. Mas todo mundo aqui estava sem caneta, então pensamos que a Primeira Tenente deveria ter uma guardada e então achamos a chave da gaveta e... e tinha um fundo falso e--"

Nossa, a madeira da mesa estava realmente chamuscando.

"É culpa do Breda, eu não fiz nada." Fuery concluiu, bruscamente.

"... Ahn?!" o acusado silvou, suando frio. "Mas foi_ você_ quem pediu a caneta, idiota!"

"Mas é óbvio que aquilo NÃO É uma caneta!"

"Certo, então por que não pega aquilo-que-não-é-uma-caneta e enfia no seu rabo?!" esbravejou, agitando O Inominável nas fuças de Fuery.

As confabulações dos oficiais, que se iniciaram como baixos e assustados murmúrios, começaram a se elevar em vários decibéis, a partir do momento em que começaram a entrar em divergência. Era um fato lógico que poderiam ter evitado a situação embaraçosa. Poderiam simplesmente ter fechado aquela gaveta amaldiçoada, esquecido o assunto e começado a trabalhar – coisa que não haviam feito desde o início da semana – como os bons funcionários que supostamente eram.

O problema é que eles não conseguiram – e ainda não estavam conseguindo - ignorar o evento cataclísmico que era encontrar um brinquedo daqueles dentro da gaveta de Riza Hawkeye.

O estado catatônico do Coronel, ao visualizar um de seus subordinados ameaçando o outro com um vibrador rosa, não foi acompanhado pelos oficiais barulhentos que ainda discutiam, vomitando impropérios uns contra os outros enquanto gritavam sobre quem merecia ou não receber uma visita dO Inominável em algum lugar não muito confortável. Os funcionários que passavam do lado de fora da sala se perguntavam que bicho estavam matando lá dentro.

Gritos. Discussão. Chutes. Barulho.

"Guardem isso." Sibilou Roy, após coçar a garganta. Os olhares se voltaram para ele, ainda imersos naquela briga sem futuro sobre de quem era a culpa. "Vocês estão surdos? Devolvam isso pro inferno de onde veio!"

Era impossível não obedecer imediatamente. Principalmente agora que a borda da mesa estava começando a queimar. Os subordinados se apressaram em arrumar tudo da forma como estava antes, como se temessem que os sentidos de lince de Riza captassem a mínima alteração em seu ambiente de trabalho.

"... E agora?" Falman perguntou, assim que trancou a gaveta.

"Agora vocês vão ficar quietos sobre isso." Roy rolou os olhos, de volta ao seu estado normal após aquela visualização quase caótica. Sentou à sua mesa de forma despreocupada. "Ah, e vão buscar um extintor." Complementou, assim que notou que o fogo tomava maiores proporções.

Os quatro assentiram prontamente, quase temendo ser descobertos. Não parecia nada, nada divertido ser castigado pelo Coronel. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, ganhar um tiro no meio da cabeça; cortesia de uma Tenente nada feliz por descobrir que andaram bisbilhotando seus pertences.

Andaram apressadamente para fora da sala, apenas trocando um "bom dia" cheio de respeito com Riza Hawkeye, quando esta passou por eles.

* * *

Nenhum deles ousou tocar no assunto referente ao Inominável durante semanas. O assunto era como um tabu. Havoc chegava a dizer que seria uma heresia sequer falar sobre aquele acontecimento; afinal, estava relacionado à Riza Hawkeye. A sempre tão correta e estóica Riza Hawkeye.

Os quatro oficiais pensaram que, finalmente, tudo voltaria ao normal em suas pobres mentes despreparadas.

E estariam certos se, certo dia, após uma hora do final do expediente, Havoc não tivesse esquecido o isqueiro no escritório. E se, convenientemente, os seus colegas não houvessem decidido acompanhá-lo, para ajudar a procurar. E se, por acaso, não acabassem escutando, do lado de fora da sala, barulhos vigorosos, e suspiros, e gemidos, e gritos.

O engraçado é que, no dia seguinte, Breda decidiu xeretar novamente a gaveta da Primeira Tenente. Não havia nem sinal dO Inominável.

Quando perguntou a Roy se ele sabia algo sobre o sumiço do vibrador, só conseguiu como resposta algo como "ser o trabalho de um chefe se assegurar do bem-estar de seus subordinados", ou alguma porcaria do tipo.

O fato é que nunca mais viram a sombra do brinquedo da tenente.

Mistérios...

**Finito**

**

* * *

**

**Primeira fanfic do ano; rezo para que não seja a única xD**

**Sinceramente não sei de que universo psicodélico eu tirei a idéia de que Riza Hawkeye teria um vibrador. Mas enfim, beijos, humanização de personagens, te amo.  
**

**Com todo o caos em que, aparentemente, se encontra a história (vide mangá; thanks, Yukino), achei que seria legal escrever uma fanfic bem leve e divertida. Espero do fundo do coração que eu possa ter agradado a quem leu! Que eu tenha sido competente na arte de proporcionar aos outros alguns minutos de diversão.**

**E não esqueçam da review! Seja para elogiar ou para criticar, acho muito importante saber da opinião dos leitores. Nos faz ter vontade de estar sempre escrevendo e melhorando!**

**Abraços a todos e continuem sempre lendo,**

**M. Sango  
**


End file.
